Not quite enough
by butterchicken
Summary: Roxas has a girlfriend! However, his heart belongs to another girl, and his girlfriend knows too. This can either be a Roxas x Naminé or a Roxas x Xion story. Kind of like Rebound where the choice is yours. Enjoy.


Not quite enough

I never thought I would have a body again, let alone a body that would officially be mine, and yet I'm here, living and breathing on Destiny Island again.

I finally have a home, a heart, friends, and even a boyfriend... well... I can't fully say I have that last part.

Even though Roxas and I say we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and the love I have for him is so strong, I feel like I could do anything, I know the amount of love he feels for me isn't the same. At most, it's only half of what I feel, and at least, he's only forcing himself.

I know he truly loves her, and I know she feels the same. I can see it in their eyes: the longing and pain, and I'm the one thing standing in their way.

How did all of this happen? When did my life become one big heartache?

I remember reaching the islands, where Roxas was there, talking with his friends and sharing ice cream. Upon seeing him, I felt my brand new heart jump, and next thing I knew, I was running towards him in a huge tackle hug. He didn't react much at first, he just seemed surprised that I was hugging him this hard, until, to my delight, he wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He replied, still hugging me.

We could have stayed like that forever until Lea made a joke about an upcoming wedding, causing us to let go in embarrassment.

Isa moved over for me and Lea went to get me an ice cream. That day, eating ice cream with them, was one of the best days of my life.

All the days afterwards went by in one collective blur, but as long as I got to live my life like a normal girl, I was happy.

One day, it was just me and Roxas. The day started as normal. He bought two ice creams, and we went to our spot on the dock to eat them.

"So, how do you like it here?" Roxas asked, taking a bite.

I shrugged. "Feels sort of weird knowing that I'm not doomed to fade away again."

Roxas fidgeted. "I still get nightmares." He admitted.

I shuddered. I understood exactly how he felt. I still had nightmares of that too.

The two of us sat in silence, not wanting to remind each other of that ever again.

Eventually, Roxas broke the silence. "Do you think we'll be like this forever?"

"I hope so." I replied, finishing my ice cream.

"I hope so too." Roxas replied, pulling his arm around me.

We had our first kiss that night.

A few weeks passed, before I realized something was wrong. He SAID we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but whenever she was around, I realized she was the one who had his attention.

I politely told her to back off, to which she told me she would and she had no intention of taking him from me, but while she did keep her word, deep down I realized I was too late, for she was the true owner of his heart.

Now, five years later, I look over at Roxas again.

He always looked so cute when he slept, I almost smiled, but the pain clawing at me made me stop.

I then looked over at the other houses. Why did the others have it so easy?

Sora was engaged to Kairi, Aqua was had a 'secret boyfriend' (we all knew who it really was) and even Selphie had an overseas lover.

I paused when I hear Roxas shuffle. Watching him, my heart broke when I heard him murmur her name.

My eyes welled up with tears. Looking at him now, I realize I can't keep turning a blind eye, and I can't keep standing in the way of true love.

Quietly, I grabbed my suitcase and threw in some of my clothes and toiletries. By dawn he can erase me from his memory and be with the one he truly loves, just like I need to be with someone who truly loves me, and not just because I look like the one they really want.

Kissing his cheek one last time, I whispered "goodbye, Roxas." and head out the door.

My heart hurt, but I knew it was for the best.

I'm sick of not being enough for him.


End file.
